


Pictures

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Pictures

It had been Debbie’s birthday and they’d had a small party to celebrate. Ian had an arm around Mickey’s shoulders, a yellow balloon in his hand and a silly party hat on his head. He was smiling goofly and staring at the camera, while Mickey looked at him, grumpy. It was the first time someone had taken a picture of them together.

Ian touched the picture frame fondly with his figertips and placed it back on the fireplace. He looked at the next one. It was their wedding day. They were wearing matching black suits and smiles, looking into each other’s eyes as they said their vows, hands linked. It had been one of the happiest days of Ian’s life.

The next one was of Mickey with their son on his shoulders. They were both making silly faces at the camera. Ian remembered this day clearly. Artie had been very sick and they had been beyond worried. They’d told him he had to do as he was told to get better, and then they’d go wherever he wanted. The boy had made them promise to take him to the zoo, and so they did, two months later, a healthy Artie running to see the zebras and giraffes. Mickey had put him on his shoulders so he’d see better and Ian had snapped the picture.

The next two ones were only of Artie - the first one showed him at ten years old, raising the cup for his little league team. The second was his high school graduation day, a day when Ian was sure his heart would explode from pride. How he and Mickey had managed to raise such an accomplished young man he had no idea. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at those pictures. He had built a life together with Mickey, and it was a happy one. It was something his 15-year-old self would never have imagined.

He startled when he felt strong arms encircling his waist.

"What are you doing?"

Ian put his hands over his husband’s. “Just reminiscing.” 

 


End file.
